


Accepting

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Engagement, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo doesn't have a job, Hux goes to six college classes a day. But they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting

**Author's Note:**

> MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!

Kylo was draped tiredly over the small couch and he and Huxs apartment. He was fast asleep, humming and stretching his long thin body further. His hands hung over the side and his legs also did. 

Hux opened the apartment door, smiling at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. “Mm…..hard day spent at home.” He gave a cheeky nod and walked into the classroom, shutting the door and re locking it. Then he walked to the kitchen, putting the grocery bags down. “How was your day Hux? Oh fine kylo, just went to six long lecture classes, and went to the store.” Hux spoke to himself happily. “Oh Hux, I missed you so deeply. I know I don't have a job yet, but I promise soon I will!” Hux giggled at his own words before continuing to put items out for dinner. 

Hux then walked out towards the couch. He sat on the ground in front of the couch, leaning forward to snuggle his face up against kylos side. “Kylo…” Kylo shifted and whined heavily. Hux smiled and reached up to cup at the others cheek. “Kylo ren...wake up..” 

Kylo opened his dark eyes tiredly, yawning softly and stretching. “Hux...when did you arrive home..?” He hummed and smiled to Hux. 

“Five minutes ago...you're so beautiful when you're asleep..” Hux murmured and leant forwards to press a soft, smooth kiss to kylos plump lips. “I like your hair today?” 

Kylo squeaked and looked down, his long, thick, black hair was braided sweetly into a French braid. “You like when I do this? You know I only will do it till I get the money to pay for a haircut.” Hux paused then kissed him once more, “no...I love you with this long hair...do not cut it.” Hux grinned, “I love you…” 

Kylo smiled and kissed Hux strongly. “Thanks for be so accepting of me even though I don't have money.” He whispered and nipped at huxs lip. 

“Well...I actually have something to ask you kylo..” Hux whispered and watched how kylo pulled back and whined. 

“It's nothing bad is it.” Kylo murmured and whined. 

“Nothing bad.” Hux reassured him. 

Hux then pulled out a golden ring. He held the ring out to kylo, the ring was a thin gold band with a small diamond. 

“Kylo ren...will you marry me..?” He whispered and admired how kylo rens eyes widened in surprise then filled with tears. 

Kylo feel forwards into his arms, kissing him strongly, “yes of course I'll marry you Huxley!” Hux smiled and pulled kylo closer before taking his left hand. “Wear this?” Kylo nods quickly. Hux then slid the ring onto his ring finger. 

Kylo pulled Hux closer, “I'll get a job tomorrow...we are gonna have a perfect wedding..” Hux chuckled, “wow. Who knew, us Getting engaged would get you to get a job..” 

Kylo smacked him playfully, “oh shut it!”


End file.
